When the Past and Future Cross
by GinRyu-chan
Summary: What happens when an unknown girl, who refuses to give her name mysteriously appears? What if another enamy comes also? Is the girl friend or foe? And why is she looking for an herb that has no use? Please R&R!
1. Th Mysterious Girl, and The New Enemy

When Past and Future Cross  
Chapter 1: When future meets past  
  
Two shadows stand a bit apart within the Temple of Time. "Please, be careful..." The first figure sounded concerned, weary and feminine.  
"Ka-san, I'll bring back that herb for Tou-san, I promise!" The second was younger, also feminine. The older woman heaved a sigh.  
"Remember,the past is very delicate, no one can know your identity." The second voice spoke before the sound of an ocarina interrupted with the Song of Time. When the song stopped, a light orb engulfed the girl and the whinnying of a horse was heard  
"Don't worry! Not a soul will know!" After the girl disappeared, the woman heaved another sigh and prayed silently in her heart,  
'Nayru, Din, Farore, please watch over Lily, she's as stubborn as her father..."  
  
*In current Hyrule time...*  
  
Link and Zelda are riding across Hyrule Field, heading for Lake Hylia...  
  
"It sure was nice of your father to give you a day off."  
"Yes, it was."  
"Wanna race?" Link's tone of voice was more or less joking  
"Link, you know I can't win you, especially when you're riding Epona!"  
  
As the couple rode past Kakariko, they heard an ear piercing scream and rode in to see what was going on. When they arrived, they saw that the village was being attacked by demons! And of course, Link went to fight while Zelda helped the ones that were hurt using her magic. Meanwhile at another spot on Hyrule Field not too far from Kakariko...  
  
A girl with shoulder length blonde hair stood, eyes closed and her arms by her sides as the wind played with her hair. She was wearing a green tunic, with white leggings, she is about 3 years younger than Link and Zelda. On her hands are a pair of silver gaunlets, on her back a Hylian Shield, a bow, arrows and an empty sheath. At her side hung a hookshot and in her hand was a regular sword commonly used by Hylian Soldiers.  
  
The girls eyes suddenly shot open as she practiced her sword skills with an imaginary enemy. When she was done she resheathed the sword as beads of sweat covered her forehead. The girl lifted her hands and observed the gaunlets.  
  
"Tou-san was right, these are perfect." Lily looked at the sky and remeber her father's letter  
  
To My Dear daughter Lily,  
  
If you are reading this, that would mean my assault on Sresetlam has failed and possibly ended with me being poisoned by his toxin. Please, my dear, take my weapons and retrieve the herbs from the past, before they became extinct. It will be a race against time, for he will be there too. My only advice is this, illusions are tricks created to the eye, but if you look with your heart, you will not be fooled by it.  
  
From,  
Your Father  
  
Lily sighed and muttered "A race against time is an understatment..." She then looked towards the direction of Kakariko "Might as well ask the hag first..." Then she took out an ocarina and played a song that resmbled the 'Song of Storm' but instead of storm, a copper coloured filly trotted towards her happily. The filly resembled Epona greatly, except the tip of her nose, instead of black, was white. Suprising enough, so were her hoves, other than that, she looked like Epona in mane, coat and speed.   
  
"Hey girl, how's it here?" The filly in return, neighed happily and nuzzled the girl, she then mounted the young horse. "Let's go Gale! Onwards to Kakariko!" she pulled the reins so Gale was facing in the direction of Kakariko "Hyah!" and urged Gale into a gallop to Kakariko.   
  
Meanwhile, our Hero of Time fighting the creatures, while Zelda was healing people. The demons appear to be searching for something. 'What could they be looking for?' Zelda couldn't figure it out. As Link continued to fight, suddenly a demon grabbed the old hag and was prepared to take off before anyone can do anything, suddenly...  
  
"Oh no you don't! Kiya!" With one well timed jump and downwards sweep, she decapitated the demon then disolved into sand, dropping the hag safely to the ground. "If anyone's killing, it's me. If anyone's dying, it's you!" As Zelda watched her love and the new warrior fought off the demons. She tried to study her features, but failed, since she was moving around alot.  
  
After there was nothing left of the demons but sand and dust, Lily and Link can finally breath a breath of relief. Link almost immedietly ran to Zelda to see how are the people are doing. Lily just stood there without speaking. After a few more seconds, she closed her eys, sighed and resheathed her sword.  
  
"Looks like he's here too..." Lily muttered. Then she turned towards Zelda and Link, for the first time actually noticing how they looked and she just stared in amazement. 'It...can't be..." Suddenly, she mentally slapped herself 'What am I talking about of it can! It's just confusing...'  
  
"Who are you?" Lily was snapped back to reality by Link's demanding voice  
  
"Just somebody who just happend to pass by and couldn't help but to decide on helping ." Lily grinned, cause that's what her Oka-san said her father was, 'Just somebody who just happens to pass by and can't help but to decide on helping.'  
  
"What's your name?" This time it was Zelda, her voice soft and grateful  
  
"That's for me to know and you to find out." Lily said playfully, being around them was like being home. She then walk towards the old hag "Do you know where the Nepero herbs are?"  
  
The old hag turned to her "What for? The herbs have no use."  
  
'Maybe not now...' Lily breathed in "Someone very dear to me needs it...so do many others. If I don't get it back to finish the tonic soon,they could all perish." Lily was fighting hard not to cry or sound sad and hurt, but her fists were balled and her voice held traces of despair.   
  
"Gerudo Valley." Lily looked up "The herbs are in Gerudo Valley. If the other ingredients are here too, I can make the tonic..." Before the hag could finish the sound of an ocarrina playing her other version of Song of Storms rang out and the filly came.  
  
As Lily was mounting "Arigato! I have the other ingredients, I'll be back later! Hyah!" And without another word, she sped off.  
  
In some dark obscure corner of Hyrule...  
  
"Hmm...so she's here...figures, she as much of a problem as her father!" The voice hissed with utmost disgust in the end.  
  
"How much trouble could one girl cause?" another cold, dark voice spoke.  
  
"She's the child of your archenemy! If she had fought along side of her father with another legndary weapon of Time, I probably would've left with more than a few bruises and cuts!" Once again the voice hissed "But, no matter, killing the Hero of Time will be more productive." The two villans chuckled and the chuckle soon turned into an all out vile laugh.  
  
Now that the race for time has begun, who will turn out victorious? Good or evil? Who is Lily, and why doesn't she want to give her name to Link and Zelda? Find out in chapter two, the Truth!  
  
Gin Ryu-chan: Hiya all! I won't be writing for a while considering exams, that means I might or might not write more during summer depending on my grades. Anyways, can anyone guess who Lily is? Hmmm? Anyways... Ja ne! 


	2. Evil Revealed and The Prophecy

When Past and Future Cross  
Chapter 2:   
  
Last Time, Kakariko was attacked by a mysterious band of stone demons. Link and Zelda rushed to help, and was later assisted by a girl who's quest is to find a plant that has no use or purpose. She is told by the old Hag that the plant grows in Gerudo Valley and so she's headed there. But of course, there's always a problem...  
  
"Umm...Link?"  
"Yes?"  
Zelda looked at Link as he saddled on Epona "I thought Gerudos don't usually let Hylians in."  
Link looked up to the sky in deep thought "Yeah...but I think she already knew that..."  
  
"Kuso!" Lily cursed "I entirely forgot!" She slapped her forehead "Stupid!" slap "Stupid!" slap "Stupid! Stupid! STUPID!" She slapped herself even harder for that last one "Itai...kasan is right, that is definetely not healthy..."  
  
"Okay, let's see, I'll have to sneak around...I should get rid of some of my gear so I can move quickly..." She walked over to her horse "Sorry girl, you'll have to carry this stuff until I get back...Hmm...Sword, don't need, shield, too heavy, bow and arrow, keep. I'll also keep my Hookshot and ocarina...that should do."  
  
She placed the rest of the gear on Gale and placed the ocarina to her mouth and played the 'Requium of the Spirit'. In a flash of light, she was teleported to the Spirit temple. Lily looked at her suroundings and sighed out in relief "I was worried there would be guards here...guess I was wrong..."  
  
In some dark obscure corner of Hyrule...  
  
"Our plan has to be put into play as soon as your troops are ready! We have to strike while she's busy!" A voice hissed  
  
"I still don't see how one girl can effectour plans." Another voice sneered  
  
"Never, I repeat never under estimate your enemy. Or have you already forgotten The Hero of Time defeated you? She is as good a fighter as he is!" the first voice hissed with menace. The other figure winced at the mention of his defeat. "When will your army be ready?"  
  
"They will be ready by sun-down."  
"Good we'll strike as soon as the sun has set, have your creatures climb the walls of the town and attack the castle. Capture the princess and the Hero of Time will come. Remember, there is no room for failure, Gannon."  
  
The Gerudo King grinned "Yes, Tonight the Hero of Time shall fall! But where will you be off to?"  
"I have some herbs to make extinct."  
  
Back at Hyrule Castle, Zelda just went to the garden to get a breath of fresh air, when she heard it, like a distant whisper in a summer's breeze...  
  
An Evil from not of this time,  
And an evil forgotten by almost all,  
  
Together they bring darkness never seen before,  
Chaos, disaster and death.  
  
Unless confronted by the hero of courage,  
And another from a different time.  
  
The sacred land created by Din, Nayru and For  
Will surely perish...  
  
Zelda snaped back to reality when the voice stopped. 'What was that?' The fair princess was confused for her prophecies most often came in dreams, yet something tugged at the back of her mind, telling her it was important. So she quickly wrote a letter to Link, telling him to meet her later. After she sent the letter, she left for a conference with the Gerudos.  
  
The clock is ticking, every second, the sun draws closer to setting. What will become ofthe sacred land of Hyrule? Is Lily the hero of another time, or rather heroine? Find out in the next chapter where the Battle between good and evil will take place!  
  
  
Gin Ryu-chan: Sorry I didn't write for so long, and I didn't even have writers block! I was lazy...Please Review! 


End file.
